


Aftermath of War

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora has PTSD, Comforting, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Nightmares, Oneshot, Panic Attacks, Post Season 1, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The nightmares never stopped coming.





	Aftermath of War

“NO!”

 

Adora screamed as she sat up in her bed, cold sweat covering the entirety of her body, making her nightgown tightly wrap around her body. Her ears were ringing, and he heard was beating faster than ever, and she was shaking, the mental images still flashing before her eyes.

 

That’s when the tears began to flow, and she let out a whimper, having a hard time to breathe thanks to all the emotions.

 

Her sudden scream had startled Glimmer, waking her up, and as she looked at Adora, she saw the scared look in her face, pupils so small. She felt sorry for her, this happened way to often.

 

“Adora, are you okay?”

 

No answer, just ragged breathing, as her whole body was shaking.

 

“Adora, can I touch your shoulder? I wanna help you.”

 

She asked the woman, not wanting to do anything without her permission, she knew these sessions were hard for Adora, they were hard for her too. Everyone who had fought in the war were cursed with nightmares.

 

And as Adora nodded, Glimmer carefully put her hand on Adora’s shoulder, trying to soothe her. She was hyperventilating, shaking.

 

“It’s okay Adora, you’re here with me. Take deep breaths, we’ll do them together.”

 

It pained Glimmer, seeing the true fear in Adora’s blue eyes, the panic spreading. All she could do was trying to soothe her while this passed.

 

She wished Adora wouldn’t have to go through those nightmares, because she herself knew the pain of waking up, after relieving real a scene with screaming, and blood on your hands, the true fear, and guilt as you thought about all the lives you’ve taken. The fear when your loved ones could die any minute.

 

All she could do was laying there, beside her.

 

“We’re safe Adora, I won’t leave you. I promise.”


End file.
